I'll Be Here
by Forlay
Summary: Rachel and Cassie get together to discuss shopping men...and eachother.  *Warning* Slash content.


_**Author's Note: **Be warned: this fic *is* slash. There is nothing explicit, but if you are offended at the thought of two Animorphs being gay, this isn't the story for you. If you ignore this warning and continue to read and flame me...well, it's your wasted time._   


#  I'll Be Here

##  By: Forlay

  
"Well, I think today was a productive day," Rachel said as she set her shopping bags on the floor by her desk. "Sidewalk sales at the mall are always a dream come true."   
Cassie placed the only bag she'd gotten at the mall on Rachel's desk. "I think they're closer to being nightmares."   
"Oh, come on, Cassie! Admit it, you were just as happy as I was when you found that swimsuit, in exactly your size and the perfect color, for 75% off."   
"I don't know why I let you talk me into buying that. It's indecent! My underwear covers more than that thing does."   
Rachel shook her head. "It's a bikini, it's not supposed to be modest, but it's better than some of the stuff they have out there now. You know, the suits that are little more than strings? I didn't even have you look at those, did I?"   
"Okay, there's the one thing I have to be thankful for today."   
"So now that we've got you the perfect swimsuit...we just need to arrange the perfect date for you."   
Cassie stared at her best friend. "No. Rachel, don't even think about trying to set me up on a date with Jake. We're doing just fine as it is."   
"Mm-hmm, I'm sure," Rachel said. "Did you two even end up going to the last dance together?"   
Cassie's face reddened, "Well, we were going to, but then Jake had that family thing--"   
"Spare me, Cassie. You're entire romantic life is nothing but a string of lame excuses. I know you like him, and he definitely likes you, so the only thing that's stopping the two of you is your own inability to get over your shyness complexes. Which is where I step in."   
Cassie looked at Rachel skeptically. "Right. And like your romantic life has been such a string of successes."   
"What in the world do you mean by that?"   
"Your idea of a romantic date with Tobias is spending an evening flying. You can hardly go to dances together without one of you getting paranoid."   
"Now that's not fair!" Rachel protested. "Tobias and I can't exactly catch a movie and dinner."   
"If you really thought it through, you could. Have Tobias make a bathroom run sometime during the movie, refresh his morph, and voila, he's good for another two hours. He can do that at dinner, too, if he needs to."   
Rachel wanted to protest, but Cassie's reasoning was too sound. So instead she laid down on her bed with a sigh. "Men. Can't live with them, can't live without them."   
Cassie laid down next to her. "Amen."   
Rachel propped herself up on her side with one arm so she could talk to Cassie. "I wonder, are our boyfriends prime examples of the male species, or are we just lucky enough to end up with two of the worst?"   
"You're the one with the gaggle of male followers, you tell me."   
Rachel rolled her eyes. "They aren't an example of anything except teenage boys with too many hormones. Jake and Tobias seem to be able to keep those in check...but they make up for it in absolute stupidity when it comes to dating."   
Now Cassie sighed. "You know, it's times like this that almost make you understand where lesbians are coming from."   
Rachel nearly choked from holding back her laughter. "What?!"   
"Seriously, think about it. Date enough guys who are idiots, get fed up with them, and turn to people who you'll be able to understand better: women."   
Rachel nodded slowly. "I think I see what you mean. Girl meets boy. Boy is an idiot. Girl dumps Boy. Girl meets Girl. Girl likes Girl. Girls get as close to hitched as they can. It's the classic story with a contemporary twist."   
"Too bad I love Jake, faults and all, otherwise I might just be tempted to take a part in that story."   
"How'd you know that was exactly what I was thinking?" Rachel asked.   
"Seriously?"   
"As serious as I've ever been."   
"Do you think you could...."   
"Could what? Betray the only guy I've ever loved? Scare the hell out of my parents and all my friends? I don't know. But it might be something to try sometime. How about you?"   
Cassie thought about it for a moment. "The same. But I'll probably have an insatiable curiosity about it until I ever get a chance. _If_ I ever get a chance."   
Rachel laid back down, lost in her thoughts for the moment. What would it be like, to kiss another girl, let alone go a lot farther? She was telling the truth when she said Tobias was the only guy she's ever loved, she'd never even had a date to a dance before him, yet she felt sure she loved him. The Animorphs had all grown incredibly close as a group, and she'd definitely drawn closest to Tobias...except for maybe the possibility of Cassie. Yes, they were polar opposites on the battle field, but somehow she felt that had drawn them closer. Cassie may not always be the first person she turned to when she was in need anymore, but she was still Rachel's closest friend, the closest friend she'd ever have.   
"Rachel --"   
"Cassie --"   
They looked at eachother and giggled nervously. "You go ahead," Cassie said, "I was just going to comment on some frivolous wanderings of my mind."   
Rachel took a steadying breath. _Now or never, girl,_ she told herself. "Okay, I really wouldn't blame you for absolutely hating me and never wanting to see me again for saying this but...now that we brought the subject up, I've got to admit my feelings are a bit confused, and I need to get them settled once and for all...."   
"I'm there with you," Cassie said solemnly. She sat up and faced Rachel. "And we'll both never be satisfied unless we know so...."   
Rachel sat up and faced Cassie. "Yeah." She took another deep breath and hesitantly leaned forward. Cassie leaned forward, too, closing her eyes, relying on whatever instinct she may have had to keep her from making an idiot of herself.   
Hesitantly, the girls' lips met. Rachel's first instinct was to pull back immediately, experiment over, but Cassie wasn't making any move to pull back. They held the position for a moment longer before they both pulled back, not making eye contact with eachother.   
"Well?" Cassie asked finally.   
Rachel shook her head. "Now I'm more confused than ever. I think I still love Tobias...but I don't think I can deny I have...feelings...for you, too."   
Cassie nodded. "I feel the same." She sighed and moved closer to Rachel and hugged her. "But you know what? I think it's okay to be confused. We're 17, we're allowed to not know exactly who we love, so...why don't we just go with it for now?" She smiled slightly. "If Tobias does turn out to be an unredeemable idiot, at least you know there's someone here for you."   
"Same with you," Rachel said. "Anytime you need someone because Jake's an idiot, I'm here. And I'll always be here."


End file.
